Never Ask Why
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Bella is now a vampire, but Edward feels bad. What will happen? Please review. Chapter 4 now up. What happens to Bella know? And will someone die?
1. Leaving

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!

Edward was walking towards the forest when he heard Bella yell something to her. He turned to see that Bella was running up behind him. She was wearing a blue shirt and a pale blue skirt. Edward was wondering why she was running up behind him. He then found out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm coming along now. Remember that I'm a vampire and I have to hunt to." She reminded him.

"Please stop saying that, I'm trying to forget your screams for those three days." He said to her.

"Sorry, but you have to stop hating yourself. It's not your fault that I'm a vampire, you know that I wanted this for the longest time know, and besides I don't care about the pain I just care about you Edward." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

Know that she was a vampire Edward didn't have to be careful when he kissed her. He still found it hard to believe that she was one. After all it was only a month ago that she became one. At that moment he realized that he had to help her hunt for food for her to drink. He kindly pushed her away and grabbed her hand.

At that moment he saw that there was a deer near them. He pointed to it so that she knew where it was for when they went in for the kill. He then started running at it when he thought about what would happen when she did drink its blood. He turned around to see that she was looking right at him. She motioned for him to go in for the kill. He then turned around and jumped at the deer.

That night Bella was heading for her room when she heard Alice talking to Edward. She silently walked up the stairs and listen in to what they were saying. At first all she could hear was mummers and then she heard what they were saying.

"I can't keep doing this Alice." Edward whispered.

"Edward, you have to understand that Bella wanted to become a vampire, so stop hurting yourself over it!" She yelled him.

"I can't and I won't, that is why I'm leaving." He told her.

And that was the last thing Bella heard before the door opened. Alice walked down the stairs and looked back to see no one was there. She then kept walking down the stairs to hear a soft crying. And that was when she knew she had to do something to save Edward and Bella's love.


	2. Loveless Fight

Chapter 2: Loveless Fight

Bella wanted to cry so she acted like she was. She didn't understand why Edward wanted to leave her. She thought that he loved her and he was the one who said that he would make her a vampire. She then remembered that it was Alice who stayed with her when she was hurting after Edward turned her. Bella then thought about how Edward never said anything about her pain when it was finally over.

Bella then looked up to see that Edward was walking down the stairs. She knew that he was going to go and tell his family that he was leaving because he wasn't man enough to stay. She looked down at her feet and wished that tears would fall from her face, but she knew that they never would because she can't cry. Even though she felt herself crying on the inside, she wasn't on the outside. She then looked up and saw Alice looking right at her.

"Bella I know that you heard me and Edward talking." Alice said as she grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice." Bella lied.

"I heard you sob, even thought you can't cry you still can sob out loud." Alice told her.

"Why does he think that he can make everything seem like it is some big deal. He knows that I wanted to be a vampire, so if he can't take it then he shouldn't have turned me!" Bella screamed.

Before she knew it she was running out of the house. Alice was running out after her, but she saw that Bella was already gone. As she stood in the doorway Emmett walked up behind her. He was about to say something when Alice just turned and looked at him. She walked past him and right up to Edward. She started to say something, but knew that it was not going to change anything.

Bella ran into the woods and just kept going until she came to a cliff. She looked down and felt like she would rather be human again then be a vampire if the one she loves rather have that. She then looked behind her when she heard something move behind her. As she looked behind her she saw that Edward had ran after her.

He walked up to her and was about to hug her when she slapped him across the face. Good thing she was a vampire or else she would have broken her hand she thought. She could tell that he was hurt by what she had just done to him. He started to turn and walk away when she called his name.

"Why do you want to leave?" Bella asked him.

"I need sometime to think about this. I feel that no matter what I do I'll feel bad." Edward told her.

"Feeling bad about what? Falling in love with me or turning me into a vampire?" She yelled at him.

"Bad about not being able to do anything when you were hurting." He whispered.

"Where were you when I felt the pain of turning? Oh, that's right you were off feeling bad about yourself and when I wanted you there beside me you weren't. Alice and Jasper were with me for the whole time well you where off playing with yourself!" She screamed at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me." Edward said as he walked towards her.

"Stay away from me, you sorry excuse for a vampire!" Bella yelled at him.

She then took a step back. To Edward's horror she took one step to many and fell off of the cliff. Before Bella knew that she falling off of the edge of the cliff, she was heard Edward calling her name, and she was looking right up at the stars of the night sky.


	3. Wishes

Chapter 3: Wishes

Bella was staring into Edwards's eyes when she woke up. She saw that he was smiling as she looked at him. Before she could move he put his hand on her shoulder. He then leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips. She started to feel happy when she remembered that she was mad at him. She pushed him away and got off of the bed.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For wanting to leave!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry, but before you get to mad I wanted to say that I changed my mind after you fell." He told her.

"Why did you change your mind?" She asked him.

"Because I saw that you would be hopeless without my help, and I don't want to lose you." He sadly said that to her.

"I don't want to lose you either Edward. I love you and I don't want you to leave me." Bella softly said.

Before she knew what she was doing she was kissing Edward. As they kissed she felt like something was wrong. She pushed him away from her and started him in the eyes. She could tell that he was not the really thing. As she started at him he started to fade. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that something strange was happening.

As she turned to walk out of the room a werewolf appeared. She started to scream when she saw it jump at her. She closed her eyes and was waiting for it to bite her, but nothing ever happen. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was standing in a field of crimson red water. When she bent down she felt it was warm. When she lifted her hand she saw that it was not water but blood.

When she noticed this she looked around her and saw that everyone she knew was dead and hung upside down with holes where their hearts should be. She was about to scream when something put its huge black paw through her torso. As she looked down she saw blood fall freely from the wound and into the water of blood. She then saw that Jacob was the one who had ripped out her heart.

Bella started opening her eyes when she felt a sudden surge of pain go through her whole body. About ten minutes later she realized that it was only her mind playing tricks on her. She rolled over to see that she was laying on a rock. She was about to get up when a wave hit her and knocked her back down. She started feeling the pain like her heart was torn between love and lose.

She was thinking about her dream and how it made her think about how she going to lose both man she loves. She looked up and noticed that she was near where Jacob lived. She then thought that maybe she could find love in him if he still loved her. Not matter what the out come she still was going to try.

"I wish that I be loved be one of them." She whispered before she moved on.


	4. Good Night Jacob

Chapter 4: Good Night Jacob

Bella slowly walked into the area where Jacob lived. She didn't know if he would even look at her, but she still loved him. As Bella walked through the place she heard a car coming up behind her. She turned her head slightly to see that it was a car she knew well. Bella started to feel like this was a bad idea when the car stopped right in front of her. She felt the urge to run when Jacob stepped out of the car. Jacob looked at her as she meant nothing at all to her.

"What are you doing here you slut!" Jacob yelled at her.

"I came to talk with you." Bella whispered.

"Why, you know that I hunt your kind?" He questioned her.

"Because I love you!" She cried out.

"Bella, I still love you, but I can't even look at you." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I a least use your phone?" She asked him with a smile.

"Sure, but don't think I will not kill you if you do something I don't like." He laughed as he finished.

"Fine by me." She said without caring.

She got into his car, and looked out the window. Jacob kept looking over at Bella making sure she was not about to do something. Bella felt herself feel like crying but she knew that nothing was going to come. She then turned her head to see that Jacob was staring at her. Bella gave him a small smile and a wink. He returned the smile and even a wink.

Before Bella knew what was going on, Jacob was kissing her. She was too involved in the kiss to realize that Jacob was still driving. Jacob felt that no matter what he wanted to be with Bella, even if she was a vampire. Bella was kissing him back when the thought of Edward leaving came into her head. At that moment she pushed Jacob away and looked the other way. When she did she saw that they were serving.

She turned and saw that Jacob was glaring at her. Bella then pointed at the window to make Jacob look. He turned his head and saw that they were heading right for the cliff. Jacob grabbed the wheel but he knew that it was already too late. Bella looked at him and then grabbed his arm as the car hit the fence. She saw pieces of it fly all over the car and even a piece came through the front window. Bella watched in horror as it pierced Jacob right in the chest. She started screaming as the car hit the ground. She watched as it rolled over and over again. She saw pieces of it fly off and hit the ground.

When the car finally stopped she saw that it was upright. She opened her door, which fell off when she did. Bella got out and turned to see that Jacob was bleeding all over the place. She saw at that time that he was still breathing. She was about to go get help when she heard him call her name "Bella…" She turned around and saw him looking at her.

"Jacob, I'm going to go get you help!" She yelled through the tears.

"No, it is already to late Bella." He coughed out.

"No it's not. I'm not going to lose you as well as Edward." Bella started to cry.

"Bella…promise me that…no matter what…you will always remember me." He said as he tried to move.

"I promise you Jacob." She cried as she walked over to the car.

"I will…even love you when…I'm in hell." He whispered.

"You won't go to hell." Bella told him as she leaned into the car.

"Heh, you are the only person who saw through my dangerous guy act." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"I'll miss you." Bella cried as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

Bella then sat down in the car holding Jacob in her arms. She didn't care if blood got all over her, she just wanted him to know she was there. Jacob looked up at her and saw her smiling down at him. That was the last thing he would see before he died in her arms. Bella wished that she pushed him away sooner, or even that she didn't go to him. She then started crying when she saw that he was gone.


End file.
